The present technology relates to a remote release assembly for use with one or more attachment assemblies. More particularly, the technology relates to a system and method of detaching one or more attachment assemblies from a single, remotely-located release assembly with trigger.
Currently, soldiers are issued large quantities of equipment to increase lethality, survivability, mobility and/or target acquisition capabilities. Often, little consideration is given to item deployment, storage, transport and/or utilization. A soldier can therefore find himself forced to place items in hard-to-reach locations when securing issued equipment to his person. This can lead to inefficiencies in both carrying equipment and accessing equipment for use. Without the ability to quickly detach necessary items from a soldier's person, a soldier's life can be unnecessarily endangered. Moreover, detached items must be easily reattached. A system and method of attaching and quickly detaching multiple pieces of equipment to a soldier is, therefore, required.